Picture frames and, in particular, frames for photos are offered in different dimensions and different make-ups. In addition to picture frames having but few ornamental decorations, a number of configurations have become known, in which the frame elements are designed to be profiled or decorated in a more or less sophisticated manner. Frames with particularly exuberant decorations in most cases, however, after some time will make the observer feel that the frame is no longer appropriate. On the other hand, it is not always easy, despite the great variety of different frames, to find the frame intended for a particular decorative effect among the huge assortment available, wherefor the desire to change or decorate frames later on in order to adapt them to certain occasions or a certain environment becomes understandable.
FR-2 632 509 shows and describes a picture frame essentially consisting of four longitudinal sections as well as four corner connections capable of being inserted into the end faces of the sections. On the longitudinal section side are provided longitudinal ribs to which decorative slip-on elements are attachable via said sections or via said corner connections.
From GB-2 286 526A a frame system has become known, in which sectional ledges externally including joints for receiving decoration elements are provided. As decoration elements, corner elements or pediments are, for instance, used, which may be fastened to the external side of the frame, e.g., by the aid of a glue.
From CH-686 553 A5, an angle element for assembling sections to frames has become known. Therein, the sectional ledges are inserted into the angle elements formed in one piece, wherein the internal surface of the angle element is designed to correspond with the external profile of the sectional ledges so as to ensure a precise fit of the sectional ledges in the angle elements. The angle element may include openings for fastening additional decorative elements.